1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to an electrical connector capable of receiving two electronic cards.
2. The Related Art
With the ever-increasing miniaturization and multifunction of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital video cameras and the like, it is necessary to insert different types of electronic cards into the portable electronic device for data processing, identifying function and so on, and to reduce the occupied space in the portable electronic device. Therefore, an electrical connector presently disclosed, which allows inserting two electronic cards thereinto at a time for meeting the present demand.
For instance, related U.S. application Ser. No. 10/721,202, filed Nov. 25, 2003, entitled “Electrical Connector Adapted For Use With First And Second Electronic Cards”, which is incorporated herein by reference, presents an electrical connector structure that can receive the first electronic card inserted into a first card receiving space and the second electronic card inserted into a second card receiving space. However, such structure is not convenient to insert the electronic cards thereinto, because an insertion opening of the first card receiving space is adjacent to that of the second card receiving space. Furthermore, once the first electronic card or the second electronic card cannot connect with the electrical connector functionally, the electrical connector will be entirely replaced, which reduces the usage life of the electrical connector.